(Free join) Game on
A new VRMMORPG came out. But theirs a catch once you log in the only way to leave the game is to clear it or... Die. But theirs a catch, You die in game, you die in reality.This is an RP I thought of making after I finished the first season of SAO so please enjoy it. Note: the game is SAO Participants * VVitom * Hynoid.s Nightmare * Trisell Chronos Charcters Heroes * Hugh the wolf (Vito) * Kira the Wolf (Acids adoptive sister) (Vitom) * Pariahrose (Hynoid.s fursone) (Hynoid) * Karmel Coyott * Ace the cat (vita) Villains * Acid the dog (Managed to get his public image up again and made this game, so he can cause chaos) (Vitom) * Lord Trarius * Alex the Blue Jay The rp Thousand of users logged in. With the Betas success the hype was real. Suddenly a mysterious figure appeared. "Hello players. I welcome you to world of swords. But theirs a catch the only way to leave is to clear the game. Try dying, you die in real life!"The figure said. Hugh was in the hub. "Well shit." Hugh said in anger. Acid meanwhile coding the NPC looked over the game. "Heh the more deaths there are the more entertained I get." Acid said Meanwhile a group of players were deciding how to face the first floor place. "I think we should let the boss strike first." One player said. "I think we should analyze look over another player taking on the boss, find the pattern of the bosses attacks then we attack." Hugh said. "All in favor of my idea say I." The player said. "I" said most players. "All in favor of my actual strategy say, I." Hugh said. "I." said a hooded player. "Who's that guy?" One player asked. Suddenly the hooded player took off her hood and revealed Kira. Most of the players were shocked Hugh though was merely underwhelmed. "Think of it once that player dies we can be able to counter every attack." Kira said. "Small problem with that," a werehyena with a slight hunch to her shoulders said, stepping the the front of the group. "That player is going to die in real life too. I'd rather not be responsible for a someone's funeral, thank you." (Hynoid) "That is a problem but then again we could overwhelm the boss in numbers." Kira and Hugh said at the same time. To their annoyance. If the werehyena noticed this, she made nothing of it. "What we need, is a tank: a person with a high defence and high health. While they're keeping the boss busy, the Dps classes should focus on dealing as much damage to the boss as possible. Any healers available should make sure that the team is at full health at all time." (Hynoid) "Good point I'll be the tank since I took part in the beta testing." Hugh said. "I will be the healer." Kira said looking at Hugh blushing. Again, the werehyena paid no heed. "And I'll be a DPS," she said, readying her bow and arrows. (Hynoid) A coyote, fur like black and grey sand, with caramel-colored stripes throughout the body, walked toward the conversation. They wore a basic black shirt and black shorts with tall wide pointed ears. "Hey, what are you doing here." Hugh said pulling out a sword. "... Walking?" The coyote replied. "I can see that hopefully your not a player killer." Hugh said. "Are we even allowed to kill players?" The coyote questioned. "Sadly you are allowed." Hugh said. "Isn't this game hard enough as is!?" the hyena snarled, retrieving her weapons after having dropped them in disbelief. (Hynoid) "... Do I get points for attacking other players?" The coyote asked. "No you don't get points your morality goes down." Hugh said. The hyena-lady scanned the boss over, trying to find whatever weak-spot she could. ~Really wish I could've watched a video about this guy's tactics... at least I'd know how to deal the most damage,~ she thought to herself. (Hynoid) Hugh suddenly gone for the Boss and was able to gain 45 damage. "200 to go." Hugh said. Suddenly the boss struck Hugh. Kira ran to Hugh and healed him with her healing touch ability. "Should I be doing something about this?" The coyote looked over the chaos. "Just try attacking the boss." Hugh said. The coyote looked over at the boss: glancing at the size and appearance. Hyena-lady growled, circling the creature as she fired rounds of twin arrows, taking 5 points from it's life bar each time. (Hynoid) Hugh stabbed the creature in the head. Taking 100 damage from the life bar. "Wouldn't... that kill the monster?" The coyote asked, gesturing to the head stab. "No not necessarily. See every living thing in the game has a life bar. Right now the chimera needs 100 more damage." Hugh said. Growling again, she shot two more arrows at the beast's flanks and feet, dealing 10 damage to it's healf bar. "90 more!" (Hynoid) The coyote approached the boss, going around it to the back. Kira struck the boss taking 40 damage. "Aight you take the final blow." The wolf said. Pariah growled, aiming for the beast's forehead, before firing two more at it's eyes. (Hynoid) The coyote gave a swatting punch to the back of the creature. Suddenly the boss finally died. "Its finally over." Hugh said. Hugh walked to a wounded Kira. "Hey I really hope your okay. If you don't want to die I recommend joining a guild." The coyote glanced around for anything of significance. "What do we do now?" "We should go our own paths until we decide to take on the next boss." Hugh said. "... Okay," The coyoyte looked back for a path to go down. "I mean go our separate ways." Hugh said. in the first floor,two brothers are lost.(felipe) what we do now leo.?"astra says. ''i need to think astra."leo said. suddely a earthquake happens. ''LEO WE´RE GOING TO DIE."astra screams. leo gives a slap in astra. ''calm down,we´re not going to die its just a earthquake."leo explains to astra. "so what its that thing?"astra pointing to a hybrid lion "i think its a type of a hybrid lion astra"leo explain to astra. "so who should i kill first?"the lion says. "RUN"astra screams. the brothers run to escape from the lion,but they will survive? Twitching her ears, Pariahrose looked up at the ceiling. She hummed under her breath. Swinging her bow over her shoulder, she turned on her heel and left the group as is. ''~No complaints here...~ she thought. (Hynoid) Ace stabbed the boss in the face. "You two the face is the weak point just keep on striking the boss." The cat said. "wait,are you talking to us?"leo asking. The coyote walked aimlessly about the area, wondering what exactly was around them. "Yeah I'm talking to you." Ace said. Meanwhile, further away at a nearby shrine a Mobian classed in bizzare blue and gold armor was praying as he kneeled down and had his sword jabbed face down into the ground. From the looks of things the Mobian appeared as a pale skinned male hedgehog wearing what looked like some sort of corrupt knight armor as he chanted and prayed. His armor had on serveral bizzare markings, including a strangely glowing brand on his leg. "so what we do now?"astra asking. "Just attack the stupid Chimera, and stop pretending it can talk." Ace said. "ok."astra says. leo and astra jump and hit the chimera with the astra leo kick. "Use your swords." Ace siad. "Then it would deal more damage. "we don´t have any weapon."leo says. "Idiots first you buy this video game, then you don't know we all spawned with swords in our inventories." Ace said face palming. "ohhhhhh i get it."astra says. "like this nunchaku?"leo said. "what?ultraman leo give this to me."leo says "well,whatever i just gonna kick this chimera ass."leo said leo starts to attack the chimera with his nunchaku,finish the chimera hunting in half with leo body slicer. "now let´s starts to run before more things like that chimera show up."astra says. "Hm no more will spawn dudes only for other groups of players." Ace said handing the two swords. "These two are Excalibur and Sting. Useful for taking down bosses. Usually beta testers get them. Oddly enough they both get their names from literature." Ace explained. While the hedgehog was praying, a female blue Jay bird in a coal black robe with a fox tail and long black taloned claws on her left hand approached him. "Forgive me Lord Trarius. I do not seek to interupt your prayer." "It is finished, what do you want Alex?" "I have made the neccissary preperations for our journey, my lord." "Very good." The hedgehog said as he stood up in his knight armor and pulled his sword out of the ground. Acid was on the phone with his colleague. "Dennis send a copy of this game to the presidents children I got a plan." Acid said grinning. "hey guys,what we do now?"astra says. "better thinking in a plan."leo said. The coyoyte continued to walk about aimlessly having no description or direction of the area to know what to react to. "How bout we all leave this area, level up a few times then we meet up in this very aarea to take on the next boss." Hugh suggested. "well,me and astra will leave this to you so,goodbye"leo says leo and astra leave the game. (Dude you can't leave the game theres no way to log off. Keep this up and I kick you out- vital) "Not so fast." Acid said pulling Leo and Astra back in the game. "There is no escape>" Category:Roleplays Category:Free Join Roleplays